


Непристойное поведение

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn, Church Sex, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Home, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые Баки Барнса он встречает в церковном туалете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Впервые Баки Барнса он встречает в церковном туалете. Он и еще какой-то парень катаются по полу, и со стороны кажется, что они дерутся. Но когда Стив понимает, что происходит на самом деле, он пулей вылетает оттуда прочь, чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо и шею, и не замечает взгляда Баки, нацеленного между его лопаток.

В тот день Роджерс поет из рук вон плохо, его губы едва шевелятся, а когда Барнс появляется и становится _слишком рядом_ , Стив и вовсе лишается голоса. Хрипит что-то, пока учитель не указывает ему на дверь. Тогда Стива впервые высекают за непристойное поведение, думая, что он шалит, пытаясь сорвать репетицию, и Роджерс злится, сжимая зубы на каждый удар прутиком по тощей заднице, чтобы не издать ни звука: он пока еще мало знает о непристойном поведении, но уверен - темноволосый парень с ленивой ухмылкой, зажимающий другого в мужском туалете, вот что непристойно на самом деле.

Роджерс пропускает три воскресных репетиции, прежде чем его наказывают второй раз, уже за прогулы. И в третий, когда он пытается объяснить матери причину того, за что его наказли в первый. Миссис Роджерс бледнеет и поджимает губы, когда Стив пытается рассказать о двух парнях, которых застал в туалете, и пристально следит за каждым его шагом еще несколько месяцев, словно это он, Стив, а не тот наглый тип, занимался этими отвратительными вещами в церкви.

А откуда он узнал имя причины своих бедствий? В четвертое воскресенье сам чертов Барнс заявляется на порог их дома с вопросом, почему Стив больше не посещает хор. И так очаровывает его собственную мать, что та даже приглашает его в дом на тосты с чаем. Роджерс в те проклятые полчаса совместного завтрака умудряется подавиться три раза. Находиться с Баки рядом противно, но и рассказать расплывающейся в улыбке матери о том, что вот этот парень и есть тот, который делает странные вещи с другими парнями, он не может тоже. Сара редко принимает гостей, но еще реже оказывается им рада.

И, по сути, это она приглашает Баки наведаться снова, не Стив. Во всяком случае он предпочитает так думать, забывая, что первым, пусть и по привычке, протянул Джеймсу руку на прощание. И покраснел, как девчонка, тоже первым, потому что рукопожатие длилось куда дольше, чем положено.

Впервые Баки Барнса он встречает, когда ему исполняется пятнадцать. И не знает, что сам Баки оказывается знаком с ним к этому моменту на целый год дольше.


	2. Chapter 2

Сары не оказывается дома, когда заявляется Баки. Сегодня вечер субботы, и это первый раз, когда Джеймс меняет поход на танцы на чай у кого-то дома. Стив не рад его приходу, но все равно пропускает в дом, молясь, чтобы мать вернулась из госпиталя пораньше, но, как назло, та задерживается. 

Тосты пригорают, чай выходит слишком сладким, и все в Стиве выдает напряжение и нервозность. Зато Джеймс спокоен как удав, он наблюдает за тем, как Роджерс роняет ложки, опрокидывает сахарницу, срезает подгоревшую корочку хлеба вместе с добрым куском удавшегося, но когда Стив тянется к верхней полке за баночкой джема, все-таки вскакивает с места и, опережая того, сам достает банку: не хватало еще, чтобы Стив уронил ее себе на голову. Но Роджерс не говорит спасибо, не чувствует себя благодарным за помощь: его макушка едва достает Баки до подбородка, и такая помощь кажется насмешкой над его ростом. Он нелепо вытягивает шею, пытаясь казаться выше, и заглядывает Джеймсу в лицо. В больших подслеповато сощуренных глазах застывает обида и непонимание, и Барнс впервые за жизнь тушуется, судорожно пытаясь отгадать, чем успел обидеть.

\- Я просто помочь хотел, - дергает он плечом, возвращаясь к своему стулу. 

\- Мне не нужна никакая помощь, - ощетинивается Роджерс, шагая за ним следом. Он вырывает банку с джемом из чужих рук, но та скользит из вспотевших ладоней и опрокидывается на пол с таким громким звуком, что шок еще долго не сходит с его лица, поэтому он не замечает, как лицо Джеймса перекашивается от ужаса, как он кидается, удерживая одной рукой Стива на месте, а другой отодвигая осколки подальше от его босых ног. Все что он замечает, когда оторопь проходит, как Джеймс закатывает глаза, выдыхая что-то похожее на: "Какой же ты безрукий", и ему становится до одури обидно, словно причина его безрукости в нем самом, а не в чертовом Баки Барнсе с этой проклятой ямочкой на подбородке, которую так хорошо видно с высоты его роста. 

Джеймс аккуратно собирает осколки, голыми руками сметая их в тряпку и ссыпая в раковину. Не лучшее место, хочется сказать Стиву, но он все еще немного оглушен произошедшим, и поэтому слова застревают в его горле невысказанными. А после их и вовсе приходится сглатывать вместе со слюной, потому что Баки усаживает его на стул и касается его ступней. Вот так просто ставит их себе на колени, словно это нормально, когда один парень заботится о другом. Он хмурится, когда ведет пальцами вдоль щиколотки, посылая щекотку по телу Роджерса, и замечает мелкие царапины. Оглядывается в поисках йода - ведь в доме у медсестры должно быть полным-полно йода, ведь так? - и не замечает, как пристально Стив разглядывает его растрепанную макушку. Как быстро бьется в его груди и алеют щеки.

Потому что, если бы заметил, то не удержался бы. Слишком беззащитен сейчас сидящий перед ним парень. Слишком многое уже давно мечтает сделать с ним Джеймс.


	3. Chapter 3

Кроме придурка Баки, у него нет друзей. Да и другом Барнса назвать язык не поворачивается. Баки кто угодно, но не друг. Потому что друзья так не делают. Не делают как? Не отнимают твою сумку, словно ты переломишься под тяжестью учебников. Не встречают после школы, на виду у всех притягивая за талию и смеясь, когда Стив пытается вырваться, пунцовея, как свекла, до самых пяток. Не ввязывается в каждую драку, объектом которой изначально был Роджерс. Не лезут в твою в жизнь, если ты в нее не пускаешь.

Но, кроме Баки, нет других людей, которым Стив хоть сколько-нибудь может доверять. Особенно теперь, когда Сара практически не встает с постели, и все заботы по их содержанию валятся на плечи ее сына. Собственно, Баки и переезжает к ним в пустующий кабинет отца, переделанный под неуютную и серую спальню, лишь бы облегчить Стиву жизнь - той крошечной суммы, которую Барнс им отдает, вполне хватает на еду. Той, о которой Барнс молчит - на не помогающие ни черта лекарства для матери. 

Они редко видятся с Джеймсом, если быть честным. Его еще нет дома, когда Стив возвращается со школы, его уже нет дома, когда Стив просыпается по утрам. Но Барнс неизменно встречает его после школы, чтобы проводить до дома: искалеченный в драке сын не лучший способ улучшить состояние его болеющей матери. Только Стив об этом не задумывается. Все что он чувствует - это раздражение за фамильярность Барнса, за эту руку, нагло треплющую по волосам, за веселый смех, словно они лучшие друзья. Потому что Стив все еще не простил Баки за тот случай в церковном туалете. И себя за свою реакцию на их любую случайную близость. 

Он вспоминает, как его трясло весь вечер после того, как Джеймс наконец убрался, убедившись, что Стив в порядке и осколки не ранили его сильно. И после, когда Барнс впервые потрепал его по волосам. И опять, когда во время репетиции тот наклонился, чтобы о чем-то пошутить, и выдохнул слишком горячо и неправильно ему в ухо. И сейчас, когда тело предает, замирая, стоит Баки снова притянуть его к себе, так по-дружески с виду, но так постыдно-неправильно на самом деле. Не простил всего того, о чем запрещено даже думать. Всего того, о чем он все-таки думает, оставаясь наедине с собой по вечерам в своей спальне и считая минуты до возвращения Джеймса с ночной смены.


	4. Chapter 4

Учебный год заканчивается отличными оценками и смертью матери, поэтому вступительные экзамены в колледж он проваливает с таким треском, что фамилия "Роджерс" еще долго остается на слуху приемной комиссии, сопровождаемая усмешками и снисходительными улыбками. Плевать, думает Роджерс и впервые достает из холодильника пиво, которое Барнс покупает для себя.

Оно мерзкое и противное на вкус, но это порог взрослой жизни, решает Стив, и горечь первых разочарований. Когда две бутылки летят в мусорку - все-таки он не свинья какая-нибудь - ему становится скучно. А еще его кружит, да так, что доползти до собственной кровати, поднявшись по лестнице - задачка та еще. Простыни Баки пахнут потом, и Роджерс думает о том, что надо не забыть напомнить другу мыться почаще, но вырубается раньше, чем голова успевает коснуться подушки. 

Барнс присвисывает, находят Стива в своей кровати, но улыбка сползает с его лица, стоит ему разглядеть лицо Роджерса. Он осторожно убирает слипшиеся от пота пряди волос и наклоняется ближе: так и есть, Стива лихорадит, и непонятно, что могло послужить причиной, ведь утром, когда Барнс уходил, Роджерс был в абсолютном порядке. Здоров как бык, сказал бы Баки, если бы в отношении друга вообще можно было употребить слово "здоровый".

Он относит Стива в ванную прежде, чем того начинает рвать, и хотя это не самый приятный процесс, остается рядом, придерживая за плечи и ласково гладя острые птичьи лопатки. Раздевать Роджерса было бы весело в любой другой ситуации, но не сейчас, когда он едва стоит на ногах, поэтому Джеймс быстро стягивает с него рубашку и майку и поливает водой, осторожно смывая пот и рвоту. Роджерс быстро приходит в себя под холодным душем, и вместо благодарности Барнс получает тычок под ребра и гневное "Убирайся, я сам". 

Подумаешь, в колледж не поступил, сердится Джеймс. Но несколько последующих ночей Стив спит в спальне матери, и облегчить его скорбь осознавший правду Баки, увы, не в силах.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Что ты делал тогда в туалете? - Роджерс даже не пьян, чтобы задавать такие вопросы. Сидит, покачиваясь на табурете, и не притрагивается к кружке с пивом. Зато пьян Барнс, и отвечать ему не хочется. Он знает, о чем именно спрашивает Стив, но переводит все в шутку.

\- Ты про утро? Живот так скрутило, что еле ходить мог. Больше не будем покупать мясо в той лавке, - он салютует Роджерсу кружкой, но ухмылка тотчас же сползает с его лица, стоит ему столкнуться с другом взглядами. - На кой черт ты спрашиваешь? - он не сердится, нет, просто Стиву и правда не стоит знать, слишком странно все между ними, чтобы впутывать еще и эти не самые красивые факты.

\- Нет, идиот. Я про тот день в церкви. - Но Роджерс, как назло, упрямо допытывается правды и даже не пытается разрядить обстановку, сделав их разговор хотя бы шуточным. - Просто хочу знать, - добавляет он, и взгляд у него тяжелый и строгий, словно Барнс провинился и сейчас обязан отчитаться. Черта с два, думает он, не обязан. Во всяком случае, не отчитываться уж точно.

\- Если тебя что-то не устраивает, скажи, - вместо ответа на заданный вопрос Джеймс делает ход конем, и сейчас Стив либо пошлет его нахрен из своей жизни, либо разрешится ситуация, которая требовала своего разрешния давным-давно.

\- Меня не... - Роджерс начинает говорить еще до того, как формулирует мысль, поэтому логично теряет ее в самом начале, хватается за стакан, делает неловкий глоток и еще долго откашливается, выигрывая время на обдумывание ответа. - Меня это не волнует, - наконец говорит он, - не так, как должно волновать. Я просто не понимаю...

"Зачем терплю тебя рядом несколько лет, - читается в его глазах. - Почему не прогнал тебя еще в тот день, когда ты впервые объявился на моем пороге".

\- Я стал ходить в церковь ради тебя, - внезапно произносит Барнс, и в глазах его разгорается пьяное веселье. - Сначала ходил просто посмотреть, послушать, после и сам записался. Тебе было четырнадцать. И ты не знаешь, но я стоял рядом каждую репетицую, наблюдал за тобой. Я...

Лицо Роджерс от такого признания идет пятнами, словно его по меньшей мере оскорбили, но нет, на лице Баки ни тени улыбки, только чертенята на дне глаз, пьяных и очень темных. Он тонет в чернильных пятнах его зрачков и пропускает момент, когда Барнс договаривает, что хотел, и оказывается рядом.

\- Ты не должен был увидеть того, что увидел в тот день, - выдыхает он Стиву в губы, и это первый раз, когда Баки оказывается настолько близко. Роджерс отскакивает, и только чужие крепкие руки, выставленные по обеим сторонами от него на табурет, не дают ему свалиться под кухонную стойку. Ему жарко от того, что Баки слишком рядом, от того, что сейчас их лица впервые располагаются друг напротив друга, и Стиву не приходится задирать голову, чтобы увидеть лицо Джеймса. Впрочем, он отдал бы все, лишь бы иметь возможность вывернуться и как-то избежать необходимости в него смотреть. Или что угодно, лишь бы Джеймс наконец...

\- Я считаю до трех, Стив. - Роджерс знает, что случится на счет три. От Баки пахнет мятными леденцами и пивом, и это дурацкий, странный запах, не как от тех редких девушек, которых ему доводилось целовать. Он глубоко вдыхает, собираясь с силами. 

Табурет громко падает на пол, когда он срывается с него и, отталкивая Джеймса, несется в свою комнату. Он не просит Барнса съехать, нет, но Баки не дурак, и наутро его и его вещей уже не оказывается в доме.


	6. Chapter 6

Этим утром ему некуда пойти, и он идет в церковь. Стив давно уже перерос пение в хоре, он даже не посещает воскресные проповеди, и будь жива его мать, наверняка бы расстроилась этому факту, но его мать мертва, и нет никого, кто мог бы уличить Роджерса в черствости и неисполнении предписанных обществом ритуалов. Уход Баки не сделал его жизнь лучше. Не сказать, чтобы они виделись часто и проводили много времени вместе, нет, просто с его исчезновением и так пустой дом словно превратился в склеп, и если бы не редкие прогулки по докам и в церковный парк, Стив вполне бы сошел за покойника, наряженного к собственным похоронам. 

Он осторожно пробирается мимо изысканных женщин в высоких шляпках и мужчин в костюмах, ненароком оглядывая свой не самый новый костюм. Хоровые мальчики выстраиваются полукругом, и его внимание тут же привлекает маленький щуплый парнишка, выставленный вперед прочих. Стив видит в нем себя, и напрячь зрение в естественной попытке отыскать среди остальных ребят похожего на Баки кажется чем-то вполне нормальным. Только вот Баки находится среди сидящих прихожан, и Роджерс давится воздухом, сталкиваясь с ним взглядами. Воздуха перестает хватать, он даже закашливается, а потом давится смешком: старый учитель пения недовольно смотрит на него, не узнавая, но больше не в силах выпороть за срыв репетиций. Кажется, Джеймс понимает причину его улыбки и подмигивает с соседнего ряда. И тогда Стив перестает улыбаться. 

До конца проповеди он не смотрит в сторону Барнса, а когда наконец решается, Джеймса на его месте не обнаруживается, и от этого ему неприятно и даже немного больно. Баки находится на улице, на нем новый костюм и сияющие черные ботинки, в которых Стив видит свое отражение: поднять голову и посмотреть в лицо приятелю выше его сил. Простить Джеймса за его уход, такой честный и правильный в своей сути, и подавно.

\- Я сдал комнтау, - шепчет он и раздражается на себя же: голос звучит слишком тихо, и эта просительная интонация, словно он в чем-то провинился... - Но жилец оказался шумным, и я попросил его съехать.

И это звучит как "Вернись обратно", звучит как "Никто из людей не будет таким же хорошим соседом, как ты", звучит как "Я скучаю", но Стив не произносит ни слова, и Джеймс, словно специально, не пытается отгадать его мысли по тяжелому больному взгляду. 

\- Еще найдется, не расстраивайся, - говорит он. - Ну бывай, - и хлопает он Стива по плечу, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. Церковный двор не лучшее место для истерики, но место и время никогда не бывает правильными, так думает Роджерс и поэтому, опережая собственный же страх, хватает Барнса за руку в попытке удержать, но пожилая леди неподалеку цокает языком, и Стиву приходится отпустить чужую горячую ладонь.

\- Ты можешь вернуться, если хочешь, - голос подводит его, звуча так жалобно, что не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, насколько тяжело Стиву дается эта просьба. Только вот поддаваться чужой мольбе Баки не хочется совершенно. И глазам, в которых так много тоски и грусти, тоже.

\- Я подрабатываю в фирме, - он демонстрирует новенький костюм, - и твой дом слишком далеко от работы, но спасибо за предложение.

Барнс улыбается, прежде чем уйти. Говорит: "Пока" и даже машет ему на прощание. И это звучит как "Хрена с два, Стив, я вернусь", звучит как "Я не дворняга с улицы, чтобы ты звал меня, когда тебе станет скучно", звучит как "Где угодно лучше, чем рядом с тобой, Роджерс".


	7. Chapter 7

Барнс возвращается, но не потому, что соскучился. Грядет война, и Джеймс оказывается пригодным для этой мясорубки. Он увольняется с работы и переезжает в дом Роджерса прежде, чем его начинают искать, и надеется, что здесь его точно не найдут. Стива без ножа режет истинная причина возвращения Барнса, но он молчит: слишком рад тому, что, просыпаясь и спускаясь в кухню, снова видит растрепанную макушку друга. 

За завтраком, как и все в этой стране, они обсуждают политику, и Джеймс не понимает, почему, в отличие от других - нормальных - ребят, Стив так рвется на фронт, ведь это не их война, но шаткий мир, воцарившийся в доме после его возращения, еще слишком, слишком непрочен, чтобы Барнс решался озвучивать свои домыслы. К тому же, безработный, он чувствует себя до одури бесполезным теперь, когда все бремя ответственности за собственную жизнь лежит на Стиве тяжелым грузом. Поэтому сюрпризом становится то, как Роджерс с ним справляется. И тогда Барнс вспоминает, что это он бросил все и ушел, оставив Стива один на один с его новой, полной обязанностей и долгов жизнью. Его гложет вина, и, сам того не осознавая, он таскается за Роджерсом по дому, как преданный пес, провинившийся перед хозяином, встречая у порога и не оставляя ни на минуту. Словно пытается восполнить каждый миг своего отсутствия, словно пытается вымолить прощение за каждое мгновение вынужденного одиночества.

\- Ты еще в мою комнату переедь, - срывается однажды Стив, захлопывая дверь перед носом Джеймса. Он знает, что Барнс пришел, чтобы просто пожелать спокойной ночи, но это выматывающая деликатность и вежливость человека, который тебе обязан, нравится ему еще меньше, чем фамильярность, с которой Джеймс когда-то заявился в этот дом. Он знает, что дело в ловушке, в которую загнал себя Барнс, но у него нет сил и желания разбираться с чужими проблемами - новая жизнь оказывается трудной для таких, как он: Роджерс рисует открытки - два цента за штуку - и этого едва хватает на еду. Он работает с утра до ночи, рисует до онемения пальцев, но этого все равно недостаточно, чтобы обеспечить их обоих.

В холодильнике шаром покати. Джеймс оглядывает пустые полки в поисках ну хоть какой-нибудь еды, но все впустую, и тогда он впервые за долгое время выбирается на улицу. Вырученных за костюм и ботинки денег хватит недели на три, и это даже больше, чем он рассчитывал. Такое самопожертвование для него впервые, да и Стив приходит скорее в ярость, чем преисполняется благодарности, увидев деньги, которые Барнс ему протягивает. Кричит что-то, размахивая руками, о том, что Баки могли увидеть, могли поймать и забрать туда, на войну, и тогда никакие деньги не окупили бы то, что он мог не вернуться.

И так просто оказывается заткнуть поцелуем эти дрожащий от негодования губы, и так легко наконец оказывается расставить все и их двоих по своим - подбородок упирается в светловолосую макушку - местам.


	8. Chapter 8

Баки теряет всяческое чувство самосохранение: шатается вокруг Стива, пока тот рисует случайных прохожих, улыбается ему, трогая за плечи, за руки, прикасаясь так, как парни не должны друг друга касаться, и разумеется доводит в один прекрасный день нескольких особенно недовольных его поведением мужчин до белого каления. Стив вступается как может, но получает несколько тяжелых ударов и вырубается до обидного быстро. Когда он наконец приходит в себя, Баки по-прежнему без сознания. До дома всего несколько сотен метров, но нести на себе Барнса оказывается труднее, чем он думал.

У Джеймса разбито лицо, и Стив не понимает, как все плохо, пока не выволакивает его под тусклый свет уличного фонаря. Вести Баки в больницу соразмерно добровольной отправке того на фронт, туда, где для Стива нет места, но и оставлять его так, избитым и раненым, он не имеет права тоже. Потерять Джеймса в драке кажется ему еще более глупым выбором. Он думает до невозможного долго и спохватывается, только когда Баки, приходящий в себя, тихонько стонет от боли. Плевать, думает Стив, собираясь с силами, чтобы дотащить Джеймса до больницы, но его собственное тело подводит его слишком быстро: он выдыхается, и до дома оказывается все-таки ближе. И безопаснее. Возможно, он проклянет себя за этот выбор, но, во всяком случае, не лишится Баки в тот момент, когда медсестра приемного покоя впишет его имя в бланк данных о поступивших.

В аптечке столько всего, что хватило бы на десяток Баки, да и управляться с бинтами и мазями Стив умеет с детства, и все благодаря матери. Нужно промыть раны, решает он, но руки дрожат, не справляясь с прикосновениями к разбитому лицу, да и Баки, как назло, пришедший в себя не облегчает задачу, улыбается окровавленным ртом и порывается сесть на диване, игнорируя собственную боль, легко читаемую по выдохам сквозь зубы и побелевшему лицу.

\- Оставь, я в порядке, - машет он рукой, но впервые за долгое время Стив чувствует себя сильнее, чем Джеймс, и поэтому приказывает ему лечь обратно и не шевелиться. Это отчего-то вызывает в Джеймсе приступ смеха, и если бы не избитое тело и, возможо, пара сломанных ребер, он бы, пожалуй, рассмеялся во всю мощь легких. Только вот сил на смех нет, и Барнс ограничивается тем, что проваливается в далеко не геройский обморок. Но Роджерс более чем благодарен за это: ему не приходится сталкиваться с Барнсом взглядами, пока он осторожно промывает и смазывает ссадины на его лице. 

Он понимает, что Барнса избили не за наглые пьяные выходки или дерзкие слова. Их непристойное поведение стало всему виной. И то, что Джеймс с готовностью вступил в драку, только доказывало, как сильно он привязан к Стиву, настолько, что не боится ни осуждения общества, ни наказания за свой неестественный выбор. Но Стив не готов стать причиной, по которой Баки будут избивать снова и снова. Не готов стать причиной его боли и стыда.

"Если он очнется, если придет в себя без последствий, - решает он, - я скажу ему, что это неправильно, я попрошу его прекратить. Если он очнется и все будет в порядке..." Только вот засыпает Стив, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Баки, быстрее собственного желания караулить состояние Барнса всю ночь до самого утра и не чувствует, как проснувшийся часом позже Джеймс неловко вытягивает, стараясь не застонать от боли, из-под себя плед, накрывая их обоих, и до самого рассвета вглядывается в темноту, запоминая чужие черты.

На войне нет места парням, хранящим фотографии других парней у сердца, и когда Барнс отправится туда, вряд ли у него будет с собой что-то, кроме воспоминаний.


	9. Chapter 9

Баки выходит за хлебом и пропадает, просто исчезает, и Стив клянет себя за то, что не предвидел, за то, что позволил ему уйти. Но тайное облегчение от того, что им не пришлось разговаривать на тему, которая заставляет алеть его щеки, все равно сидит где-то на подкорке и подтачивает не хуже червя. Он знает, где искать Баки. Он не ищет его ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни через неделю.

Удержаться и не пройти мимо любимых мест, где они гуляли вдвоем, все равно оказывается труднее, чем он думал, и Стив поддается искушению, заходя то в закусочную с самыми сочными гамбургерами, где они обедали, если Барнс встречал его после школы, то в парк, где трава такая мягкая, что спать в ней - одно удовольствие, а Баки, мечтательно глядящий в небо, едва ли не самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел. Он заходит даже в бар, невзначай спрашивая у бармена, когда тот последний раз видел его друга, и бледнеет, услышав, что в последние недели Барнс здесь не появлялся.

Это ничего, говорит себе Роджерс, Джеймс просто гуляет по другим барам, под другим местам. Город-то огромный. Только вот от страшного предчувствия сосет под ложечкой, а списки сто седьмого пехотного, вывешенные в призывном пункте, таком родном за привычкой пытаться пройти комиссию и стать пригодным для защиты собственной родины, заставляют его покрыться холодным потом. Фамилия Джеймса одна из первых в списке, и напротив - номер и буква "д", невзрачная и незаметная, вонзающаяся в Стива острыми зубами совести и отчаяния: Баки был добровольцем.


	10. Chapter 10

Разговор заходит о женщинах, и Баки сжимает зубы: черт возьми, неужели нельзя поговорить о чем-нибудь другом? Их здесь десять, всего десять, и страх заставляет людей сбиваться в тесную кучу у крохотного костерка, разведенного прямо на снегу, заставляет говорить всякие глупости, обсуждать то, оставшееся далеко за океаном, простое и теплое, чтобы хотя бы на мгновение забыть о смерти, притаившейся в двух шагах. Барнс думает о том, что если они не дойдут до лагеря к утру, то не дойдут уже никогда. В глазах окружающих он читает отглоски собственных мыслей, но никто не говорит об этом вслух, вслух они обсуждают женщин, потому что женщины - это безопасная тема.

Однако выстреливает и здесь, когда очередь доходит до Тима. Тим самый юный из них, ему девятнадцать, и Баки его чисто по-человечески жаль, потому что Тим не доживет до конца войны, и это знают все. Он слишком добрый, слишком светлый, а еще он никогда не стрелял в человека. Такие здесь не выживают. Сколько романтизированных бредней нужно было прочтитать, чтобы отправиться сюда, в это чертово пекло, хочется спросить ему, но вместо этого Джеймс плотнее запахивает отвороты ни хрена не греющей куртки, глядя куда угодно, но не на Тима. Только вот уши заткнуть не получается, и приходится слушать о планах на жизнь, которую малец, скорей всего, не проживет, о невесте, которая ждет и наверняка шлет письма, полный мечтаний и слез. Обо всем том, чего парень так глупо себе лишил, выбрав бесславную смерть вместо долгой и скучной жизни в сытости и довольстве.

Джеймс ловит себя на нехороших мыслях, что не один только Тим отправился сюда, променяв родной дом на холодные пустые леса. Плевать, обрывает он себя, чем дальше от дома, тем лучше. "Чем дальше от Стива", - вкрадчиво произносит кто-то в его голове, и заткнуть его не получается. Как и выспаться. Как и вернуться целыми. Они добираются до лагеря только ближе к вечеру в составе восьми человек и двух трупов. Тим лежит на чьем-то плаще, запрокинув голову и уставившись стеклянными блюдцами в серое, равнодушное небо. Непрочитанные им письма из дома кривой стопкой ютятся рядом. 

Барнс оказывается единственным, кто решается вскрыть хоть одно: парни все как один избегают необходимости отправлять в ответ на письма, полные надежды на возвращение, страшные новости о гибели того, кого так ждали. Даже спустя столько смертей - не привыкли, не хотят, избегают как могут. И хранят, переписывая четким почерком раз за разом, собственные адреса в нагрудных карманах, на случай если... 

И только карман Баки пуст. И по единственному адресу, который он знает лучше, чем собственное имя, никогда не приходят ни письма, ни похоронки.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Разрядился как педик, - морщится Скотт, тыкая Баки под ребра и призывая посмотреть куда-то вперед. Капитан Америка, геройский символ их нации, поднимается на сцену в полсотне метров от места, где стоит группа Баки, и Джеймс напрягает зрение, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, но ему нет дела до ряженого клоуна, пляшущего от лагеря к лагерю в целях поднятия боевого духа, поэтому спустя минуту он разворачивается к команде, краем уха вслушиваясь в недовольные реплики по сторонам.

\- Зачем его прислали, - Скотт, его напарник, все никак не может угомониться, - тут не места напомаженным мужикам. Здесь война, а не цирк.

Их товарищи одобрительно кивают, и тогда Скотт распаляется еще больше. Будь его воля, пожалуй, пошел бы доказывать Капитану Америка, как тот неправ, что заявился сюда со своей труппой крутобедрых девиц, но Джеймс кладет руку ему на плечо, призывая угомониться. 

\- Пусть пляшет, тебе какое дело, - произносит он, - посмеяться всегда хорошо. Глянь, какие женщины рядом с ним! Когда в следующий раз ты увидишь живую женщину, а? 

Только вот, кроме Скотта, в лагере полным-полно таких же недовольных чистеньким и вылаченным псевдо-Капитаном ребят, грязных, уставших и мечтающих о доме, о котором разодетый в облегающий слишком плотно костюм мужик на сцене совсем не напоминает. И хотя девицы, снующие вокруг него, немного спасают положение, агрессивные выкрики "Педик!", "Свали со сцены!" заставляют Джеймса отойти подальше ото всех остальных. 

Сотни исцелованных девчонок из его прошлого помогли ему завовевать звание ловеласа в их команде: рассказами о своих похождениях он пичкал ребят долгие бессонные ночи в пути. Но если бы хоть кто-то из них узнал, что целовал он каждую из тех девушек, лишь бы унять желание касаться Стива Роджерса, мужчины, хлопали бы они его вот так по плечу, подмигивая со знанием дела, мол, молодец, парень, задирай юбки, пока молодой. Или закидали бы свистом, помидорами и улюлюканьем, как бедного Капитана, буквально сбежавшего со сцены, когда представление наконец закончилось?..


	12. Chapter 12

В посещении Капитаном их лагеря есть и плюсы: им раздают допольнительный паек и по стакану горячительного. Но Баки определенно везет с командой, потому ребята умудряются раздобыть в три раза сверх положенного, протаскивая в палатку глубоко заполночь несколько фляжек скотча, и они надираются впервые за все это время, забыв и о войне, и о тоске по дому, и о том, что нужно быть начеку.

О том, что все-таки стоило быть начеку, Барнс задумывается, стоит Скотту выйти отлить и не вернуться спустя пять минут. Потому что произойти может что угодно: сколько раз сам Джеймс, не гнушаясь ситуацией, снимал таким образом ни о чем не подозревавших отходивших в кусты справить нужду солдат противника. Он обходит весь лагерь, вглядываясь в темноту и чувствуя, как алкоголь подло выветривается, оставляя после себя страх за напарника и липкую испарину на взмокших висках. 

Только вот Скотт оказывается вполне себе жив, здоров и цел. И пышет яростью, как печка в выделенной Капитану палатке, возле которой Баки его и обнаруживает. Скотт пьянее самого Джеймса, гораздо пьянее, а еще он зол, и, кажется, наконец нашел того, на ком можно выместить эту злость.

\- Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? - Барнс оттаскивает приятеля подальше, оглядываясь по сторонам: если их застукают тут пьяными, не миновать беды, только вот Скотт, словно специально, не только не понижает голос, когда открывает рот, чтобы огрызнуться, наоборот, пытается говорить как можно громче. Да и палатки не бетонные, и парень, играющий роль символа нации, наверняка уже услышал шум снаружи и вот-вот выйдет выяснить, в чем дело.

\- Ты мне скажи, Джеймс, какого хрена мы тут погибаем в грязи и голоде, пока этот сладко спит да вкусно жрет? Какого хрена он делает тут, весь такой выхоленный, ни одной ночи на земле не проспавший под обстрелом, - Скотт цепляется за Барнса и едва стоит на ногах, но преисполнен злости решимости расквитаться в лице Капитана со всем, чего война лишала его последние месяцы. - Почему его обхаживают так, словно он чего-то стоит? 

Баки хочется сказать ему, мол, а девиц, приехавших с ним совместно, ублажавших твой соскучившийся по женскому телу взор весь день, ты тоже отправишь спать на землю из зависти, но он молчит. Барнс не любит пьяных, но еще меньше любит пьяные разборки. Увести приятеля не получается, а прикладывать силу априори не выход, но Скотт внезапно успокаивается сам. 

\- Вот бы напали на нас, вот бы показать этому клоуну, как сражаются настоящие мужики, - ехидно произносит он, специально повышая голос. - Он, наверное, и оружия в руках не держал, Капитан женских юбок. Трусливая собака.

Скотт слишком пьян, чтобы отдавать себе отчет в своих действиях, но Джеймс слышит шум со стороны палатки и пихает его в сторону, за деревья. Как раз вовремя, потому что край брезента приподнимается, и массивная фигура Капитана, оказавшегося вблизи совсем не таким задохликом, каким Барнс себе его представлял, не разглядев издали во время представления, появляется перед ними. Джеймс уверен, что их не видно в темноте, но все равно чувствует, как холодеют руки: еще выговора им не хватало. А что выговор поступит, если их обнаружат, он не сомневался. Он отволакивает приятеля прочь, пытаясь ступать как можно тише, и через пару метров Скотт, забывая, зачем вообще сюда явился, уже сам, спотыкаясь уходит в сторону их палатки. 

Барнс думает, что лучше всего было бы пойти за ним следом, вернуться, не привлекая внимания. А еще думает, что надо бы извиниться перед Капитаном, потому что чертов Скотт так громко произнес его, Джеймса, имя, что, окажись Капитан мстительным мальцом, завтра после недолгого разбирательства его ждет неприятный разговор с командиром. Он выныривает из темноты, направляясь в сторону злополучной палатки с четким намерением извиниться. Только вот извиняются перед ним. Трижды. Когда Барнс со всей дури врезается в Капитана, не разглядев того перед собой в темноте.


	13. Chapter 13

Стив не справляется с новым телом. Всего слишком много: цветов, запахов, силы, энергии. Он поднимается на семь пролетов здания, сбегая обратно вниз, даже не запыхавшись, и долго прислушивается к ощущениям внутри: тело просит движения, тело просит жизни. Эти люди, окружающие его и глядящие с благоговением, дают ему все: он ест сколько хочет, пьет сколько хочет, ему дают новую хорошую одежду, в его доме появляются бесполезные, но такие красивые вещи. А каждая женщина, замечающая его рядом, тотчас же теряет самообладание. Он видит это по их расширяющимся зрачкам, слышит по рваным выдохам, слетающим с пересыхающих одномоментно губ. 

И моральные принципы летят в задницу, когда оказывается, что жить, управляя своим телом, своим новым красивым телом - удовольствие, похожее на оргазм. И нет, он больше не краснеет, слыша это слово, претворяя его в действие, потому что все эти прекрасные женщины появляются сами, дают ему все сами, и он наконец начинает понимать Баки, которому все доставалось слишком легко, потому что Баки был идеален. Так же, как теперь Стив. 

Но он старается не думать о Джеймсе, потому что тогда вся радость последних дней обращается в ничто: он не знает, жив ли Барнс, мертв ли, где он теперь и встретятся ли они снова. И о том, что сказал бы Баки, обнаружь он его таким, новым, тоже старается не думать. Потому что Джеймс всегда смотрел на него так, как эти влюбленные в его новую внешность женщины, и это _никогда ничего не меняло_. И хотя теперь Стив понимает, что идеальным людям прощается многое - испытал на собственной шкуре - неправильная, противоестественная любовь и жажда все равно остаются под запретом. 

Только вот объяснить это своему новому телу, способному реагировать слишком жарко на малейшую мысль о Джеймсе, оказывается невозможным. Как и перестать представлять, что бы он мог сделать с Баки - все эти вещи, которым он успел научиться, но гораздо, гораздо лучше, дольше, глубже, сильнее, потому что _это же Джеймс_ \- у него не получается тоже. Он зажмуривается до цветных пятен на изнанке век, запрещая себе все это представлять, но бесполезно: тело предает его, отказываясь уважать любую мораль, и ему приходится разбудить - Сьюзи? Мэри? Кэти? - девицу, спящую рядом, такую же голую и красивую, как и все, что спали здесь до нее, чтобы хотя бы внешне его возбуждение выглядело приемлемо и _пристойно_.


	14. Chapter 14

Когда ему сообщают, что они собираются посетить сто седьмую пехотную, Стив холодеет до кончиков пальцев: там будет Баки, господи, там будет Баки. В преддверии предстоящей встречи его трясет так, что этого не замечает только слепой, и менеджер их группы, приставленный следить за комфортом символа нации, клятвенно обязуется по приезду предоставить все условия вплоть до отдельной отапливаемой палатки - лишь бы не заболел. Роджерсу хочется сказать: я не могу заболеть, я вообще больше не могу заболеть, понимаете, мистер, но он лишь поспешно кивает, соглашаясь. Отдельная палатка означает, что, если Джеймс жив, у них будет возможность поговорить с глазу на глаз. Если Джеймс жив... Он не хочет даже думать о том, что Барнс мог погибнуть, но это война, и она косит всех без разбору.

Впереди долгая дорога, и пока остальные дремлют, закутавшись в дорожные плащи, Стив думает над предстоящей встречей. Что скажет ему Баки? Узнает ли его вообще, а, узнав, примет ли? В этой новой, полной удовольствий и чужого благоговения жизни у Стива не было конкурентов, то, чем он стал, покоряет абсолютно всех, но оценит ли произошедшие в нем перемены человек, любивший того, кого он оставил когда-то, и вряд ли готовый к тому, что ему предстоит встретить? Роджерса в очередной раз прошибает волна холодного пота при этой мысли, и страх того, что его отвергнут, черной птицей гнездится где-то в клетке ребер, заставляя все внутри сжиматься от ужаса. Но ведь Джеймс любил его тогда, когда впору было стыдиться любой привязанности к таким, как Роджерс, неужели теперь, когда Стив стал совершенным, Барнс смог бы его отвергнуть?

Внезапно к горлу подкатывает комок: почему он вообще стал размышлять, отвергнет его Джеймс или нет. Ведь он друзья, а друзья должны принимать друг друга любыми. Он немного успокаивается этими мыслями, но в голову, как назло, лезут всякие ненужные воспоминания, и удержаться, чтобы не погрузиться в них, оказывается невозможным.

Лицо Баки стоит перед глазами: лучики морщин в уголках смеющихся глаз, челка, так и норовящая упасть на лоб, ямка на подбородке, до которого он едва доставал, будучи тем, прежним. Роджерс думает, что теперь он наверняка выше Джеймса, и крепче, и сильнее, и это так неправильно, как и все следующие за этим открытием мысли, что он лишь неимоверным усилием воли заставляет себя отвлечься на серый унылый пейзаж за окном их автобуса. Незаметно для себя самого он погружается в сон под мерный шорох колес, и ему снится Баки. Конечно, Баки, кто же еще. Барнс ошеломлен, удивлен, обрадован, он счастлив видеть Роджерса, и глаза его полны нежности и восторга, а чернильное пятно зрачка расплывается, топя Роджерса на своем дне, когда он наклоняется, убеждаясь, что да, Джеймс действительно теперь ниже него, и... 

Он переодевается в костюм раньше всех остальных, еще на подъезде к лагерю. В окне мелькают лица, лица, лица, но Барнса среди них нет. Стив выдыхает с облегчением, поправляя застежки на шлеме, который он решает не снимать ни при каких обстоятельствах: сейчас он не готов встрече с Джеймсом, потому собственная аргументация о значимости их дружбы, которая превыше любых внешних изменений, провалилась еще на моменте, когда во сне Роджерс прижимается губами к чужому рту, и губы Баки расплываются в улыбке, а после отвечают на поцелуй.


	15. Chapter 15

Баки находится быстрее, чем Стив предполагал, именно поэтому он сейчас стоит, как дурак, укрывшись за деревом. Слишком яркий костюм приковывает взгляды всех окружающих его людей, и Роджерс едва ли не дрожит от ужаса, понимая, что Барнс может в любую минуту посмотреть в его сторону и обнаружить его присутствие. Конечно, он его не узнает, во всяком случае, Стив на это надеется, но заметит, и одно это выбивает из колеи, делая ноги ватными, а разум затуманенным. Бояться встретить лучшего друга - это ли не идиотизм? Но его трясет, и Стив ничего не может с собой поделать.

\- Ну надо же, - присвистывают неподалеку, - ты бы поосторожней в таких тесных костюмах, приятель, тут за неимением женщин долго разбираться не будут, - а следом раздается зычный веселый гогот, и Баки наконец поднимает голову, глядя ровно в его сторону. Стив срывается с места так быстро, как только может. Его сердце стучит, как сумасшедшее, ему кажется, что взгляд Барнса прожигает его насквозь, и это так похоже на тот день, когда он застал Джеймса в церковном туалете, что абсурд ситуации немного отрезвляет, заставляя перейти на медленный шаг: черт возьми, да его даже родная мать не узнала бы, с чего он вообще взял, что Джеймс распознает в незнакомце в дурацком костюме тщедушного мальца Стива Роджерса, который должен сидеть в своем доме в Нью-Йорке, негодный ни к личной жизни, ни к войне?

Он тщательно обдумывает эти доводы и успокаивается благодаря им окончательно, поэтому выступление проходит без сучка без задоринки. Но его глаза упорно ищут макушку Джеймса в толпе, и совладать с этим порывом он, как ни пытается, не может. Только вот Джеймса нет среди пожирающих женщин, танцующих рядом с ним, взглядами солдат, оккупирующих площадку возле маленькой сцены, нет и в отдалении. С одной стороны, его печалит этот факт, с другой он даже рад, что Джеймсу неинтересен сам Капитан Америка - герой влажных грез всех в возрасте от четырнадцати лет, это дает ему надежду на то, что Барнс его не забыл и остается по-прежнему верен тому бруклинскому мальчишке, которого полюбил.

Роджерс мотает головой, отгоняя эти дурацкие романтические бредни: Баки исчез без предупреждения, и у них не было никаких отношений, обязывающих его быть ему верным, так какого черта он здесь надумывает всю эту ахинею. Но теплое чувство не оставляет, вынуждая прочесывать взглядом ряды разваливашихся на земле солдат в поисках родного лица. Но Баки не находится в толпе. Не находится он и после представления, когда Стив, переодевшийся в солдатскую форму и все-таки снявший шлем, отправляется на его поиски, забыв, что буквально полдня назад сам же боялся с ним встречи.


	16. Chapter 16

Баки, как назло, не обнаруживается ну просто нигде, словно в этом лагере по меньшей мере несколько тысяч человек, а не какая-то пара сотен. Но и это не предел его проблем. То здесь то там перед ним то и дело возникают молодые парни, наслышанные о новом популярном герое Америки и мечтающие прикоснуться к прекрасному под покровом ночи отнюдь не фигурально. Капитану не нужно даже принюхиваться, чтобы услышать резкий запах алкоголя от каждого из них, но и задаваться вопросом, как все присутствующие умудрились надраться, тоже достаточно глупо: их труппа сама привезла в подарок, чтобы хоть немного отвлечь и приободрить солдат, столько алкоголя, что немудрено, что одинарные порции не утолили жажды дорвавшихся до него людей, и наверняка менеджер не досчитается с утра несколько ящиков, которые были припасены для следующих мест их тура. 

И ладно, если похмелье окажется единственным последствием этой кражи: он видит, как девицы из его труппы разбредаются по солдатским палаткам, и недовольно хмурится. Нет, конечно, это не проблема для Стива, больше не проблема: ни случайные связи, ни желание секса, но... Он совсем некстати вспоминает, каким бывает Баки, когда выпьет, и живот скручивает от нехорошего предчувствия: что если Джеймс сорвется на пьяный трах с кем-нибудь из лагеря? Что, если он как раз сейчас?.. Роджерс обходит лагерь дважды, чертыхаясь и недовольно огрызаясь каждому, кто обращается к нему с какими-то несуразными репликами и словами, и возвращается в свою палатку, чувствуя, как злость и ревность топят с головой. 

В его голове Баки улыбается, прикрывая глаза, а на щеках его горит лихорадочный румянец, как всегда, когда он пьян и возбужден, и представить его и то, как он изгибается, словно большое грациозное животное, как откидывается на постели, позволяя расстегнутым брюкам сползти и обнажить живот, вены под белой кожей, дорожку волос от пупка к паху, оказывается слишком просто. Всегда просто. Как и почувствовать неправильное, болезненное возбуждение в тот же момент, как образ чужого тела возникает в его голове. Как и опустить руку на встающий член, забыв о том, что это противоестественная, неправильная жажда, и ей не должно быть места в их с Баки дружбе.

Роджерс напоминает себе, что он находится в лагере, а не в номере гостиницы или дома, а значит, брезента палатки недостаточно, чтобы скрыть любой подозрительный шум. Но все бесполезно, потому что Джеймс в его голове кладет два пальца в рот, облизывая, а после вынимает их, блестящих от слюны, и соскальзывает за кромку трусов, и Стив делает то же самое. Он дрочит, чувствуя себя подростком, которого вот-вот застукают, стискивает зубы, пытаясь дышать через нос и не шуметь, но все равно не удерживается от стона, когда Баки в его голове кончает, выплескиваясь на собственный живот, и спускает следом. 

Его прошибает холодный пот, когда он слышит шум снаружи, всего в паре метров от собственной палатки, словно его действительно застали за постыдным занятием. Но вдвойне не по себе ему становится, когда в наступившей тишине он слышит имя Барнса. "Джеймс!", - раздается снаружи, и Стив замирает, чувствуя, как сердце бешено стучит в груди. Он выскакивает из палатки, едва успев натянуть штаны: если это действительно Джеймс, что он делал возле его палатки глубокой ночью? Если это действительно Джеймс, слышал ли он то, чем Роджерс только что занимался? И собственное имя, на устах с которым Стив так бесстыдно кончал?


	17. Chapter 17

Первое, о чем думает Стив, выныривая во мрак за пределами палатки и сталкиваясь с кем-то, больно сшибаясь, лбами, это то, что надо было все-таки помыть руки, потому что сейчас, протягивая руку свалившемуся человеку, он чувствовал себя до одурения неловко. Потому и извинился три раза подряд, словно зациклился на повторе и не мог остановиться. И поэтому сначала и не расслышал знакомый до боли в груди смешок, раздавшийся совсем рядом. А когда осознал, выдернул ладонь с такой скоростью, что самому же стало неловко. Джеймс. Черт возьми, он подал Джеймсу руку, которой дрочил на его же светлый образ пару минут назад. Черт возьми, _это Джеймс_.

Стиву хочется заверещать, как девчонка, и броситься куда-нибудь подальше отсюда, и лишь титаническим усилием воли он заставляет себя сдержаться. У Барнса нет ни единой возможности распознать в нем собственного друга, оставленного за океаном, бояться нечего. Только вот иррациональный страх все равно оккупирует разум, мешая даже открыть рот. Но вместо него это делает Баки.

\- Ты наверняка слышал шум, - вместо приветствия начинает он, и голос у Джеймса ниже, чем обычно, как когда он разговаривал с Роджерсом. Стив вспоминает, как и сам пытался говорить более низким голосом, чтобы казаться солиднее и сильнее, чем есть, и понимает, что Джеймс не то чтобы напуган столкновением с Капитаном, нет, скорее, пытается не вляпаться в неприятности и разрулить ситуацию спокойно и деловито. - Товарищ перепил, сам понимаешь, не каждый день нас так угощают, вот и решил померяться силами с самым крепким парнем в лагере.

И почему-то от этого "самым крепким" Стива неправильно прошибает горячей волной, хотя, возможно, Джеймс имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Только вот сам Баки, чье лицо еле различимо в тусклом свете луны, не оставляет возможности интерпретировать собственные слова в хорошем, адекватном русле: он хмыкает, выдыхая через нос, и Роджерс буквально чувствует, как оттягивается вниз уголок его губы, как всегда, когда он пытается пошлить или казаться наглее, чем есть. А еще от Баки пахнет алкоголем, и это совсем лишает фразу шанса на отсутствие подтекста. Или просто Стиву хочется верить в его наличие. Ведь может же быть Капитан интересен Баки? Те, другие парни, встреченные им ранее, не скрывали своей заинтересованности, так может и Джеймс... Но что именно Джеймс, Роджерс додумывать не успевает. Барнс выдыхает снова, и это уже раздражение.

\- Все нормально, я все понимаю. Не беспокойся, проблем не будет, - спохватывается Стив, едва контролируя собственный голос: от волнения тот звучит выше обычного. Звучит так, как звучал последние много лет, и зовите его параноиком, если Баки не замер, прислушиваясь. Он стоит очень близко, его дыхание греет Стиву висок, который оказывается чуть выше чужого рта, и Роджерс внутренне ликует: он теперь действительно выше. Хотелось бы ему увидеть лицо Джеймса, когда тот осознает, кто перед ним. Хотелось бы ему увидеть лицо Джеймса... Но вокруг непроглядная темнота, и его желанию не суждено сбыться.

\- У тебя наверное, и бар отдельный, а? - внезапно спрашивает Баки, и Роджерс поспешней, чем нужно, отскакивает в сторону, кивая, как заведенный болванчик.

\- Да, хоть какой-то плюс от танцев в лосинах, - сдавленно смеется он и надеется, что стартанул от Джеймса не слишком явно. А еще на то, что сумеет сдержаться и не выдать себя, потому что Баки, протискивающийся мимо него в палатку, снова обдает его теплым дыханием и произносит:

\- Отличные штанцы, Капитан. Во всяком случае, сидят они более чем замечательно.

И будь Стив проклят, если не различил его взгляд в отступившей темноте, если не распознал его правильно. Так насмешливо Баки смотрит, только когда волнуется. А еще когда заинтересован и не намеревается отступать.


	18. Chapter 18

Джеймс смотрит на него прямо и не отводя взгляда, а в глазах у него пляшут чертики, и у Стива внутри все холодеет при мысли, что Баки узнал, узнал его за этой горой мышц, за огромным ростом и в плящущем по стенам палатке неярком свете фонаря. Либо второй вариант, но о нем Роджерсу даже не хочется думать. Его рвет надвое при одном только предположении, что Баки пришел в палатку Капитана с конкретной целью, а значит ему совсем нет дела до Стива, оставшегося дома, до всего того, что их связывало. Он злится на свое новое тело, и эта злоба и ревность одновременно настолько же смешны, насколько страшны: ему кажется, что Барнс его предал, его, того прежнего Стива, и желание рассказать ему все не сходя с места накрывает его с головой.

Только вот Баки рушит все его планы. Впрочем, как обычно. Садится по-свойски на ящик, стоящий в другом конце палатки, и улыбается:

\- Не сдавай меня завтра командиру. Тебе уезжать, а мне еще служить, - и на медленный и заторможенный кивок Стива, еле-еле отходящего от собственной вспышки ярости, реагирует так, словно ничего в этом странного нет, когда едва знакомый мужик зависает в себе, забывая, что у него гость, которого он сам же и пригласил. - У тебя только скотч?

Роджерс снова кивает, в этот раз более живо, и раздражается сам на себя же: какого черта он как язык проглотил. Только вот говорить страшно - вдруг Барнс расслышит его прежний голос, да и говорить им, в общем-то, не о чем. Что бы он ни сказал, может выдать его с потрохами. Он отходит к ящикам, стоящим возле входа, и отодвигает крышку на одном из них, где хранится алкоголь: двух бутылок им хватит за глаза, во всяком случае Баки их хватит точно, потому что Роджерс больше не пьянеет. Точнее, пьянеет, но действие алкоголя проходит с такой скоростью, что в его случае он должен непрерывно накачиваться самым ядреным пойлом, чтобы почувствовать себя хоть немного пьяным. 

\- Ты откуда? - интересуется Баки, пока Стив откупоривает бутылку и ищет им стаканы. Стакан находится один, но Барнс снова решает проблему до ее появления: протягивая руку, отнимая у Роджерса бутылку, и прикладывается прямо так, ртом к горлышку. Стив едва удерживает себя от восклицания, потому что Джеймс всегда пьет неосторожно, вот и теперь янтарные капли скатываются по подбородку, затекая под рубаху, и это неправильно, то, как он провожает их взглядом. То, что Барнс видит это и никак не реагирует.

\- Из Бруклина, Нью-Йорк, - он прочищает горло и наконец отводит взгляд. 

\- Символ нации из американских трущоб, - Баки утирает губы тыльной стороной руки и смеется, открыто и весело, - американская мечта во плоти. - А после как-то моментально грустнеет, и на вопросительный взгляд Стива долго впивается в него ответным, расфокусированным и темным, прежде чем заговорить. - Знаешь, в Бруклине у меня осталась семья. Я бы хотел дожить до конца войны. Очень.

И с каждым его словом сердце Стива разбивается вдребезги.


	19. Chapter 19

Баки мелет всякую чепуху, отвлекая Капитана на что-угодно, кроме собственного напряженного взгляда. Размахивает руками, травя байки из походов, шутит, едва на голове не стоит. И тщательно изучает лицо напротив, слишком похожее и непохожее на... На секунду он замирает, встряхивая головой - обычный жест напившегося человека - но дело не в опьянении. Капитан ведет себя, разговаривает, да даже, черт возьми, пахнет, как человек, который ну просто не может здесь находиться. Как Роджерс, который благополучно отсиживается дома, не испытывая тягот войны. Во всяком случае, должен находиться там. Не имеет права не быть. Только вот Капитан, отворачивающий голову, словно пытаясь спрятать свое лицо, не помогает развеять его сомнения.

\- У тебя есть, чем закусить? - и это тоже проверка. И будь он проклят, если Капитан ее не провалит, ведь Джеймс почти уверен, да и сердце ошибаться не может - вон как колотится на износ.

Барнсу хочется орать во всю ширь легких, когда Кэп достает из кармана куртки - правого верхнего, где обычно Стив их и хранит - пару мятных конфет и протягивает ему на ладони, и рука у него большая, с широкой крепкой ладонью, да только Барнс знает, что если сейчас перевернет ее, найдет нитку шрама на сгибе запястья: Стив распорол себе руку гвоздем, зацепившись случайно, когда они ремонтировали крыльцо. Но Джеймс не трогает чужую руку, молча берет конфеты и закидывает обе в рот, чтобы услышать, как на счет: "Раз. Два. Три..."

Но Капитан молчит как ни в чем не бывало, и Барнс, прищуриваясь на него в полумраке, не видит в его лице ни оттенка недовольства. Обычно Стив принимался возмущенно вопить, что Баки его объедает. И он осторожно спрашивает на всякий случай:

\- Ничего, что я взял две? - но Капитан лишь удивленно пожимает плечами, и лицо у него отчужденное и незнакомое. 

\- Бери сколько хочешь, у меня целый ящик.

\- Любишь? - спрашивает Джеймс, чувствуя, как сбивается дыхание, потому что да, святые угодники, Стив их чертовски любит, и Барнс покупал их с каждой нищенской зарплаты, потому что не мог не покупать, но Капитан лишь хмыкает:

\- Да не особо, девчонки из труппы любят, вот и возим. Говорят, запах сигарет отбивают.

И иррациональную надежду Джеймса на то, что - о боже, да как это вообще может быть возможно, но, пожалуйста, господи - это может быть Стив, тоже.


	20. Chapter 20

Баки напивается слишком быстро, и речь его становится скомканной, нервной, напряженной, и он говорит, говорит многое из того, что не рассказывают случайным собутыльникам, делится такими вещами, которые заставляют кожу Стива покрываться мурашками, потому что, несмотря на то что они сейчас оба на фронте, Роджерс тут случайно и наверняка останется цел, а будни Барнса похожи на ад без права из него выбраться.

\- Смотри, - Барнс спотыкается, поднимаясь с ящика, и задирает рубаху, оголяя спину. Красная полоса рассекает кожу от лопаток до самой поясницы. - Пытались насадить на штык, но я ловчее, - и смеется так странно, что, знай его Роджерс меньше половины жизни, подумал бы, что от счастья, но нет: страх сквозит в каждом жесте напряженного тела, и что делать с этим страхом, Джеймс не знает. - Я хочу домой, Капитан, ты не представляешь, как я хочу домой.

Он повторяет это снова и снова, рассказывая что угодно. Просто вставляет фразу, меняя ее по-всякому, но оставляя неизменным смысл, и силы Стива кончаются. Желание дать другу затрещину, чтоб заткнулся, а после прижать к себе так крепко, чтобы страх ушел, не в силах справиться с верой Роджерса в лучшее, чтобы больше не возвращался, искажая лицо Барнса, делая его похожим на посмертную маску, перевешивает в нем здравый смысл. Наконец Роджерс решается, но голос его подводит, дрожит, как проклятый, когда он спрашивает:

\- Ты сказал, что у тебя дома семья, - и глаза у Барнса буквально светятся, когда он начинает говорить Стиву о нем же самом, и это до одури тепло, хорошо и невыносимо, и он уже и сам не помнит, почему решил не говорить другу, что это он, что он рядом, просто помнит, что так надо, только вот самоконтроль оставляет его с каждой улыбкой Баки, обращенной куда-то в пустоту - Барнс уходит в собственные воспоминания, и лицо у него такое спокойное и счастливое, что обрушивать на него правду кажется ему предательством.

\- Семья, да, - Джеймс говорит отрывисто, хмурится, словно приходится напрягать память, чтобы подобрать верные слова. - Там мой друг, и он в безопасности, понимаешь, Кэп, он не видит всего этого, не видит смерти, боли. Он не умрет, как Тим, в чужой стране, от вражеской пули, молодым. Он будет жить, не зная всего это, не узнав всего этого, и пока он там, мне есть куда возвращаться. Понимаешь?

И Стив стискивает зубы, потому что слова рвутся изо рта, правда рвется наружу, но, помилуй боже, если это то, если вера в то, что Стив в безопасности там, дома, и Барнс сможет вернуться туда обратно, единственное, что держит его и не дает отчаяться на этой безумной войне, какое право он имеет рушить эту надежду. "Бак, приятель, это я, Стив, на самом деле я уже несколько месяцев езжу по лагерям развлекать солдат вместе с труппой, и у меня нет даже бронежилета и автомата на случай, если на нас нападут", так? Хреновое начало признания. Поэтому Роджерс сжимает кулаки, заставляет заткнуться сердце и давит в себе рвущиеся быть сказанными слова. Баки не должен узнать правды, это его сломает.


	21. Chapter 21

А потом случается то, что Стив не может себе объяснить, да, в общем-то, и не пытается. Барнс цепляется за его колено, пытаясь подняться с земли, куда плюхнулся парой минут ранее, и соскальзывает обратно, и смеется над собой же, и голова у него оказывается запрокинута так близко от его собственного лица, что Роджерсу достаточно повести носом в сторону, чтобы уткнуться в чужую щеку. Он сглатывает ком в горле и прикрывает глаза. В палатке и вне ее пределов стоит такая тишина, что Стиву кажется, что биение его сердца можно услышать, не напрягаясь. 

Барнс совершенно потрясающий, а еще совершенно пьян, и этого слишком много дня одного вечера и для человека, который запрещал себе даже думать о том, что их дружба может перерасти в нечто большее. Только вот Джеймс сидит возле его ног, и руки у него горячие, и взгляд неправильный и шальной, и как с этим справляться, Стив не знает.

\- Я не сразу все понял, - выдыхает внезапно Барнс, вырывая его из собственных метаний, - Ка-пи-тан, - и "а" такая же округлая, как его рот, который слишком близко и говорит то, что Роджерс понимает не сразу. А когда наконец понимает, то холодеет от ужаса. - Ты не бледней так, все в порядке. Я просто должен был убедиться.

Роджерс моргает несколько раз, пытаясь прийти в чувство, и смотрит куда угодно, но не на друга. Господи, и правда, на что он надеялся? Изменился лишь его рост да вес, все остальное осталось прежним, и человек, который знает тебя как облупленного, не будет долго гадать, кто перед ним. Он открывает рот, но договорить не успевает. Барнс целует его, сминая губами губы, целует влажно и глубоко, дергает рукой за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, подбирается ближе, становясь между чужих ног на колени, и Стив впервые за долгие месяцы чувствует слабость, о которой забыл с момента трансформации. Господи, Баки что же ты делаешь, хочется спросить ему, но умолять не останавливаться хочется куда больше. 

Дальше поцелуя дело не доходит, хотя ладони Джеймса умудряются протись по всему его телу, соскальзывая пальцами вдоль запястий, гладят его и греют в своем тепле, и Роджерс млеет, не понимая, как мог жить без этого раньше. Барнс отстраняется сам, тычется носом в щеку напоследок, как пес под ладонь, обдает теплым дыханием кожу на виске, и Стив еще несколько секунд пытается сфокусировать взгляд на его лице, но вместо пьяного веселья на нем равнодушная пустота. Как ты узнал, как понял, хочется спросить Роджерсу, но Джеймс не позволяет ему говорить, жестом приказывая молчать.

\- Не беспокойся, это останется между нами, - и слова его, непонятные, холодные, жалят, как осы. - Я понимаю, это неправильно для таких, как ты. _Непристойно_. Девчонки из твоей труппы-то получше будут, чем грязный солдат, и это правильно. - Он поднимается, чтобы уйти, и Роджерс чувствует себя так, словно ему на голову уронили камень: какого хрена, Джеймс? Только вот Барнс, кажется, действительно имел в виду то, что сказал, и извинялся только потому, что попутал Капитана с одним из тех неправильных парней, таких же, как он сам, и теперь чувствовал вину за нанесенное случайно оскорбление. И ни черта он его не узнал. 

Роджерс фокусируется на этой мысли и перестает замечать все происходящее далее, пропуская то, как Джеймс замирает на несколько секунд в иррациональой надежде, что друг его остановит: кончики пальцев все еще горят ощущением чужой кожи и шрама, все-таки обнаруженного на запястье, только вот Стив, черт возьми, _это Стив_ , застыв, как изваяние, даже не смеет поднять на него лица, и как разрулить эту дурцкую ситауцию, он не имеет понятия. 

\- Будем считать, что это был поцелуй на удачу, - нервно смеется он вместо прощания, - ты ж все-таки символ нации. 

Он надеется, что Роджерс последует за ним, но ни минуту, ни пять спустя тот так не появляется. А наутро их отправляют на задание, и все, что Барнсу удается сделать, это оставить для друга записку: "Малышу из Бруклина. Черт возьми, Роджерс, когда ты умудрился так вымахать?" Только вот менеджер труппы избавляется от нее раньше, чем она доходит до адресата: личность Капитана Америка должна оставаться тайной, и этот пункт контракта, подписанного Роджерсом, Стив внес лично.


	22. Chapter 22

Стив едва сдерживается, чтобы не выбежать вслед за Баки, чтобы не кинуться к нему с правдой, что это он, Роджерс, но изнутри душит черная волна обиды: как Барнс мог его не узнать, как посмел, не признав, все равно целовать постороннего и чужого в таком случае человека, и он сдерживается, заставляя себя не двигаться. Пусть Джеймс думает, что просто разминулся с Капитаном в пристрастиях. 

Он лишь надеется, что на трезвую голову у них будет шанс поговорить и все выяснить, и засыпает только под утро, детально обдумав все, что он скажет Баки. И слов извинений за поцелуй там точно не будет. Потому что это война, и они оба могут не вернуться, и Роджерс не станет тем моралистом, который будет раскладывать мир на правильное и нет, потому что, если неправильное - это Джеймс, тогда, черт возьми, пусть так и будет, и он больше не почувствует себя виноватым, следуя зову сердца.

Только вот ни утром, ни после шанса поговорить не предоставляется. У командира, косо оглядывающего непривычного - без синего цветного костюма и щита - Капитана для него две новости, хорошая и плохая. Только вот обе кажутся Стиву откровенно дерьмовыми, когда тот их озвучивает. Первая: Джеймса отправили на задание. Вторая: труппа Роджерса покидает лагерь после обеда.

Он не решается оставлять послание для Барнса через его ребят, слишком уж презрительно они смотрят на него, начиная шушукаться за его спиной сразу, стоит ему выйти из палатки, и шепотки их похожи на перемалывание костей Джеймсу: конечно, все заметили его отсутствие прошлой ночью. На менеджера надежды тоже нет: писем, обязанности по отправке которых начальство сваливало на него, оказывается слишком много, чтобы загрузить его еще одним, и Стив решает, что непременно напишет Барнсу со следующего места назначения. 

И когда всего какие-то две строки: "Бак, придурок, как же ты не понял, что это был я. Твой выше тебя на голову мелкий сопляк Роджерс" написаны и запакованы в конверт, а полевой почтальон благополучно отчаливает со своей миссией, Стив даже не дрожит. Все будет хорошо, и Баки посмеется над произошедшим между ними, а после оценит все машстабы случившихся изменений и наверняка прикусит губу от чувства упущенной возможности. Мысли об этом греют его еще несколько дней в ожидании ответного письма.

Только вот все рушится, как карточный домик, стоит ему получить свое же письмо обратно. Почтальон мнется с ответом, роя носком ботинка землю, а после спешит сбежать так быстро, как только может. Никто не любит гонцов с плохими новостями. Стиву не нравится слово "погиб", оно не звучит вместе с именем Джеймса в одном предложении. Но страшнее всего дерет горло подступающими слезами информация о том, что Джеймс был нездоров, в связи выходным предшествующим днем (читай: с похмелья) - что и стало косвенной причиной его смерти. Не справившись с целью на расстоянии, сержант самовольно отправился устранить цель в ближнем бою и по страшной случайности не удержался в движущемся поезде. 

_Джеймс Барнс погиб в бою как герой. Страна никогда не забудет его подвига._  
Читай: это была твоя вина, Роджерс. Если бы не ты, Джеймс сейчас был бы жив.


	23. Chapter 23

Он встречает Пегги в начале сорок пятого, когда антигитлеровская коалиция приступает к дележке лежащей в руинах Европы и его отправляют домой, списав за ненадобностью. Все случайные шрамы, полученные им на войне, остаются белыми нитями на теле, и только один, там, глубоко в сердце, не зарастает, не исцеляется, не проходит, и боль от него такая, что впору вписывать ее в справочник по сердечным болезням под названием "Джеймс Барнс, которого он подвел". 

Пегги не делает боль легче, но у нее получается отвлекать его хотя бы ненадолго, и Стив сказал бы, что эти тишина и спокойствие рядом с ней похожи на любовь, только вот любить двоих нельзя, и Картер занимает второе место в списке самых важных для него людей, и плевать, что за смертью Барнса судьба ставит ее на первое: Роджерс все равно не пускает ее дальше чужого имени, преследующего его в еженощных кошмарах, да и Пегги не рвется заменять ему мир. Картер - вдова, и мир не сделал ей ничего хорошего, ради чего стоило бы пытаться оживить то, что от нее осталось в момента получения похоронки зимой сорок третьего, за год до того дня, как судьба отнимает у Стива Баки. И это смешное совпадение, только вот ни Пегги, ни Стив не смеются, и новую зиму проводят в доме, натопленном, как чертов ад, с окнами, всегда занавешенными шторами, лишь бы не видеть проклятый снег, лишь бы не чувствовать - еще больше, чем уже - холод.

Они много говорят, и каждый их разговор похож на исповедь в церкви. Он не должен был позволять Баки напиваться - и Пегги слышит это снова и снова, изо дня в день - не должен был позволять ему заходить в палатку, не должен был задерживать его сколько-нибудь дольше минуты формального разговора, и тогда Барнс остался бы жив. Картер кивает, соглашаясь, но в глазах у нее горит: "Ты ничего не мог сделать, чтобы предотвратить его смерть", и обоим становится только хуже, потому что Стив мог. Мог не отпустить, мог рассказать правду. Пегги, находившаяся за океаном, не могла ничего. 

А однажды на их пороге появляется товарищ Джеймса, и это похоже на удар под дых, которым тот пришел его наградить, только вот присутствие Пегги, держащей руку на плече Стива, сбивает его с толку, и вместо "проклятый педик", срывавшегося в холодный зимний воздух минутой ранее, когда Роджерс только открыл дверь, Скотт обрушивает на них признание, что это он не удержал Джеймса, что по его вине тот погиб. Только вот, вопреки здравому смыслу, камень в груди Роджерса становится лишь тяжелее от этого признания, потому что он помнит взгляд Скотта, полный ненависти, тогда, в лагере. О, Скотт ненавидит таких, как он, таких, как Баки, которые ведут себя _неправильно_ , и, возможно, он не удержал Джеймса _специально_. Чтобы наказать. Потому что это нормально - ненавидеть таких, как они.

И, если бы не появление Роджерса, Баки был бы жив. Как ни крути, в смерти Джеймса выходит виноват только он один.


	24. Chapter 24

День рождения погибшего мужа Пегги они отмечают в клубе "Айс", веселятся до упаду так, словно и правда праздник. Только вот с каждой минутой глаза Картер становятся все стеклянней, а руки безвольней, но когда Стив говорит, что им пора возвращаться домой, Пегги лишь качает головой, сообщая о том, что домой она сегодня не вернется, что ее дом на сегодня - Арлингтонское кладбище и ее прежняя квартира, полная вещей, оставшихся без хозяина. Ревность неуместна, когда говоришь о мертвых, и Стив лишь накидывает на поникшие женские плечи пальто, целуя Маргарет в лоб: в этот день у Пегги есть только один спутник, и это не Роджерс.

Алкоголя в его теле так много, что он чувствует себя наконец чуть менее трезвым, чем всегда, и это еще один минус его нового тела, доставлявшего ему столько радости прежде, но ставшего обузой в не военное время, когда максимум его ответственности - забить гвозь и донести покупки Пегги из бакалеи. Ему жарко, в голове стоит приятный туман, только вот зрение все равно слишком четкое, нерасфокусированное, и слух напряжен до предела, поэтому заметить, что за ним следят, не составляет труда. Только вот преследователь не прячется, настигая его возле его собственного дома, и Роджерс напряженно втягивает носом воздух, раздражаясь слишком быстро: по грязной военной куртке, по пошатывающемуся телу легко определить, кто к нему заявился, только вот разбираться со Скоттом нет никакого желания. Только не сегодня.

\- Я не настроен на беседы, - громко сообщает он, спокойно поднимаясь на крыльцо, только вот тяжелые выдохи и грузный шаг не оставляют шанса забыть о визитере. Скотт наверняка снова пьян и угомонить, отправив его домой, вряд ли удастся быстро.

\- Да? Я думал, нам есть, что обсудить, - и будь его сердце пакетом из бакалеи, сейчас на крыльце среди осколков растекалась бы кровавая лужа, потому что... 

Голос у Баки хриплый, тяжелый, больной. Совсем неживой, но это _Баки_ , и не нужно даже кидаться с крыльца с невообразимой скоростью, врезаясь до боли в его - господи, такое изможденное - тело, трогая каждый сантиметр трясущимися ладонями и словами, как молитвами: "живойживойживой", чтобы убедиться в этом. У Джеймса черные синяки под глазами, неприлично отросшая щетина и потрескавшиеся губы, и только взгляд прежний, со смешинкой, и ухмылка та же, что и в день их последней встречи. 

\- Ты так и не ответил мне, когда умудрился стать таким здоровым, - Барнс утыкается лбом ему в грудь, обессиленно оседает в чужих руках, словно дойти сюда отняло все его последние силы, и Роджерс напрягается, пытаясь поймать его ладони в свои, но находя слева лишь пустоту. Джеймс даже не дергается, пытаясь скрыть увечье - он устал слишком сильно, добираясь домой, чтобы извиняться за то, что произошло с его телом.

\- Так ты понял, что это был я? - и история с непереданным письмом расставляет все по своим местам. Целовать Баки прям так, при всех, на улице, кажется ему немного неправильным, но, черт возьми, это же Джеймс, и одно его возвращение окупает весь стыд, который он согласен испытывать отныне и - как там в свадебных клятвах - пока смерть не разлучит их. Хотя об этом думать не хочется совершенно, учитывая, насколько близко та к ним однажды подобралась.

Баки колется щетиной, кусается и улыбается так, что поцеловать его удается не сразу, а когда все-таки удается, какая-то женщина, проходящая мимо, визгливо возмущается, и звучит это как: "Какое скотство!", но плевать, на все плевать, потому что Джеймс рядом, настолько рядом, что все может катиться к черту за одну его разбегающуюся лучиками морщинок возле глаз дьявольщину во взгляде, когда он, оглядываясь на сбегающую даму, прижимается теснее, притягивая лицо Роджерса ближе, и выдыхает ему в губы:

\- Ты слышал? Поцелуй меня еще.


End file.
